


Doctor Who (9) X Reader – A Good Catch

by writeyouin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: This was a request from the prompt: My current partner is a huge asshole and I need a reason to break up with them so will you pretend to be my possessive and violent ex?





	Doctor Who (9) X Reader – A Good Catch

You grunted in frustration as your hairgrip broke during your third attempt at picking the lock that confined you to the bland hotel room; it was your very own jerk of a boyfriend that had locked you in. Apparently Dan (the boyfriend) disagreed with your plans to go out and locked you in as a result; very hypocritical considering that he then went out drinking, leaving you trapped. At first you had laughed at the “joke”, then you’d called him every name under the sun, after he left you screamed for assistance, and finally you had taken to amateur lock picking.

You examined the room for another possible escape, there was simply no way you were going to stay put in the seedy hotel room which lacked even the most basic of necessities; there wasn’t even a tacky magazine to entertain yourself with. You inspected the window next, it was only one floor up and there were cars below should you need to shorten the drop; the only problem was that the windows were nailed shut, as they often were in cheap hotels, to avoid break-ins. With a steely resolve you smashed the window with a chair, deciding to pay for it later if questioned. You took your jacket off, wrapping your hands in it to prevent damage from stray glass, then readied yourself for the 12 foot drop.

Little did you know; a man had been walking past your hotel when you smashed the window, he stopped in curiosity to watch you climb out. While in the hotel, the idea of climbing down to freedom had seemed like an easy feat but in practice it proved to be a difficult, frightening task; you were left clinging to the window ledge, trying to convince yourself to make the drop.

“Do you need some help up there?” the man asked from below you, slightly cockily.

You risked a glance below you to find the source of the voice, the man it came from was leaning against a car with his arms folded and an amused grin.

Part of you wanted you to answer that you were fine, however the other, smarter part knew that you would make more of a spectacle of yourself or get yourself hurt, so you answered with a strangled, “Yeah.”

“Hang on then,” he moved directly below you, “If you drop now, I’ll catch you.”

“Are you mad? You’ll get hurt.”

“Nah, come on, drop down,” he beamed.

You were dubious at the man’s offer but the jacket protecting your hands didn’t provide much grip. Unable to do anything else you let go of the ledge with a small scream. Much to your surprise you didn’t hit the concrete below, nor did you injure the man, he had caught you just as promised.

He lowered you to the ground with the same cheeky grin, you wished you had something more to show your gratitude than the weak, “Thank you,” that you breathed.

“No problem, I’m just glad that worked,” he answered wittily.

“Wait- you mean you didn’t know if you’d catch me?!” disbelief resounded in your voice.

“Have you seen this physique?” he motioned to his body, “I’m handsome but I’m not exactly Mr Muscle. Speaking of which, I’m the doctor by the way.”

You shook your head, first he rescued you, then he didn’t provide a name for some reason, “(Y/N).” you muttered.

“Nice to meet you (Y/N), I don’t suppose you want to tell me why you were breaking out of there?”

“Oh, it was my boyfriend Dan he-”

“(Y/N)!” Dan, your soon to be ex-boyfriend, hollered from across the street upon seeing you free.

You groaned at your bad luck, the man had locked you in a room for wanting to go out, it made you dread what he’d do when you broke up with him, especially under the influence of alcohol. You eyed the doctor desperately, mouthing a silent, “Help me.”

The doctor slipped into an act instantly and pushed you against a wall where he kissed you energetically. You didn’t know what his plan was or how kissing would help, yet even with the looming threat of Dan you couldn’t help but enjoy the sensation of his lips against yours.

“OY, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” Dan roared, tearing the doctor off you and grabbing your wrist with strength enough to hurt.

The doctor crossed his arms, then asked in a mocking tone, “(Y/N), is this that stupid ape you were telling me about?”

“APE! OH SO THAT’S WHAT YOU CALL ME IS IT?” Dan addressed you, “AND WHO’S THIS GIT?”

You didn’t know what to answer so the doctor spoke on your behalf, “You can’t be that close to (Y/N) if (s)he hasn’t told you about me. The two of us have known each other for years, we dated for most of them. (S)he met me in my army days, see.” the doctor pulled out a flip badge, you just saw blank paper but Dan wavered as if he’d seen something horrendous.

“B-black ops,” Dan stammered, “I didn’t even know-”

“Oh yeah, we exist. So now if you don’t mind, I’ll take that back,” he moved past Dan and gently pulled you towards him; Dan put up no fight, he let you go easily.

“(Y/N),” Dan simpered pathetically, hinting for you to go back of your own accord.

“Sorry Dan, I’m just not that into you,” you smirked, hugging onto the doctor’s waist.

“Go on then,” the doctor shooed Dan away with his free hand, Dan slinked away miserably.

You waited till Dan was out of sight before dropping the act and thanking the doctor profusely. The doctor was distracted however, he was mulling over telling you the truth and requesting that you be his next companion. Usually he would have just left, forgetting you in favour of the next adventure that came along, but the way you had trusted him, and more importantly the way your lips had burned against his was something he knew he couldn’t forget, though he would never admit it unless you did first.

“(Y/N),” he started uneasily, “Can I show you something?”

“What is it?”

“A little something I like to call the TARDIS.”

You smiled, after the night’s events you trusted the doctor implicitly, you nodded, “Lead the way.”

He grinned broadly, and walked with you by his side, “Let’s go.”


End file.
